Set Apart This Dream
by KnightTime32
Summary: The Volturi are back, and this time they won't be persuaded from fighting the Cullens. As the day of the battle approaches, Bella is just reminiscing memories of Renesmee - before she is sent of to safety. Based on "Set Apart This Dream" by Flyleaf


Summary/back-story: This takes place about a year after the Volturi came in Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is about 6 years. The Volturi are back, and this time they won't be persuaded from not fighting the Cullens. Bella is just reminiscing memories of Renesmee.  
The Denali, Romanians, some of the Nomads, Amazonians, and the Egyptians came to help them fight the Volturi.

This is based off of the song "Set Apart This Dream" by Flyleaf and it's in 3rd person POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor the song/lyrics**

* * *

_Close your eyes little girl  
you're a princess now  
You own this world_

Bella was singing softly to her sleepy daughter. She looked very peaceful curled up into a ball on her bed, her eyes closed, trying to fall into Dreamland. The battle was on the rise, about to spring onto them. This may be the incident where evil overcomes good.

After a few minutes, Renesmee was breathing evenly, and Bella thought to herself, _she really does have all of us wrapped around her fingers_. She was the center of their world, their princess, and everyone – in their family – was willing to fight for her. _And she was growing up very quickly_, she thought with sadness. _It is a shame that she cannot have a normal childhood._

_Twirling in your twirly dress  
You're the loveliest far above the rest_

She began to think of happier events before doom of battle overshadowed them. She remembered a time a few months ago –after the encounter with the Volturi. Renesmee and Jake were outside and she was 'dancing' with him. He would twirl her and the dress she was wearing would twirl out with her.

"You're the loveliest dancer, Nessie," Jake told her, and she giggled, continuing to twirl with him.

_You build your castles in the skies  
Stars reflecting off your eyes_

**(*Flashback*)**

"Mommy, Mommy," Renesmee said as she came into the room, a piece of paper clutched in her hands. "Look at what I drew"

Bella took the picture from the four-year-old. It was very pretty; there was a castle in the sky, with clouds surrounding it. She turned to look back at her daughter, who was standing by her side. "That's the castle that you, Daddy, Jake, and I will live in." She said pointing to the main castle, then pointing to the castle in the background, "And that's where grandma, grandpa, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper will live in, and they'll both be like the Cinderella's castle – and we shall all have a happily ever after like her." She smiled as she finished explaining.

**(*End of flashback*)**

And, at the moment, there was nothing more that Bella wanted than for Renesmee to have a happily ever after – like Cinderella. Her husband came in at that moment and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll all be ok, she'll be fine." He whispered in her ear, reassuringly. Though she did not exactly believe him, she pretended to and followed him out of the room.

At the doorway, she turned around to give her sleeping daughter one last look and whispered "Sweet dreams,"

_Oh set apart this dream  
Oh set apart this dream for me  
Set apart this dream for me_

**(The Next morning)**

_Close your eyes pretty girl  
'Cause its easier when you brace yourself  
Set your thoughts on a world far off  
Where we only cry from joy_

Bella was making sure Renesmee had everything she would ever need, and giving Renesmee her last good-byes.

"Mommy" Renesmee said, placing her palm on her on her mother's cheek – showing her all her sadness and worries. She did not know what she would do if her mother and father…died, if her family died. Tears began to prick in her eyes at the thought and hatred for the people who were coming (And came last year) boiled up in her. She wanted to join her family in battle so the bad guys would quit threatening them and the others of the world.

"I know, Sweetheart, but close your eyes," Her mother told her, wiping the tears off her cheeks, and Renesmee did so, she even placed her small hands over her eyes. "Set your thoughts on a world far off, where we only cry from joy."

She nodded, and she imagined her, Jake, and her family in the castles in the skies that she would always imagine. In her dreams/imaginings, there were never any tears, only happiness and love. The bad guys could not reach them in those castles, because friendly otters, unicorns, polar bears, and penguins – that would attack anyone who would approach with malice and bad intentions in their minds – heavily guarded them.

_Oh set apart this dream  
Oh set apart this dream for me  
Set apart this dream for me_

She opened her eyes to see her mother crouching beside her, tears in both of their eyes. She knew this was probably the last day she would see them for a while.

_Oh lovely and beautiful  
Precious and priceless  
You're so much more than you know  
Heart of the purest gold  
Pure clean and white snow  
Clothed in such splendor  
Oh what a beauty for me  
_

She went scrambling into her room to find the other pictures of them in the castles in the skies. She returned a minute and a half later, and gave the pictures to Bella. "I love you, mommy." Renesmee whispered in her ear.

Bella hugged her daughter closer to her, wishing that the moment would last for all of forever. She was so lovely, and so precious, and that is why she had to leave…to be saved. So her family and –most importantly- the thing that meant the most to her (her daughter) could live on

"Mommy, can you please tell me where Jake, Grandpa Charlie, and I are going?" She whispered, curiosity shining through her eyes.

"You are going to the house your daddy grew up in." She whispered back to her, so softly that no one else would be able to hear it.

"Really?" her eyes lit up with excitement, she always wanted to know much more about their past – where they grew up and such.

Bella nodded, before looking over at the clock. It was about time to say their final good-bye before getting into the car and heading over to Charlie's house.

Tears that would never fall pricked in her eyes. She drew Renesmee closer, yet, to her, knowing this was probably the last time she would ever see her again. "I love you, Renesmee, never forget that."

"I promise I won't, Mommy." She said, into her hair.

"So precious and priceless," She murmured. "You're so much more than you know." She let her embrace last a few minutes before finally letting the girl go, and headed towards the car.

Charlie was waiting for them, when they arrived. Bella gave him his plane ticket, information, and Renesmee's bag.

"Bye, Bells, I love you." Charlie said, as he gave her an awkward one-armed hug.

Renesmee ran towards her, and gave her the biggest and strongest hug she ever gave anybody, "Bye, Mommy, I love you."

"Bye, Dad, bye, Sweetie." Bella said, looking back one more time, before heading towards the fate that awaited her.

_Oh set apart this dream (Set apart this dream)  
Oh set apart this dream for me (Set apart this dream)  
Set apart this dream for me_

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry guys, I do not know what happened to them - they wouldn't tell me.** (Yes mine and Stephenie Meyer's characters talk to me - sorta, they actually just take what I plan to write and twist it .) **But I think I might write one more chapter for this and tell what happens. **(If they tell/allow me)**If I do so, it would probablly - no guarantees - be better written and in 1st person POV**

**Anywho, thank you for reading it,  
KnightTime32**

(P.S. if you read 'My Lost Brother' I have no idea when the next chapter will be up - they won't tell me, jk =D)


End file.
